


Devour The Cat, Noctis!

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Ignis is just, IgNoct, Iggy be like: no pls noct, M/M, Married IgNoct, Neko ignis, Neko!ignis, Noctis just wants to put his hands over Ignis, Not literally of course, They're in the throne room and Noctis is like, Willing to do Ignis and there, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short one-shot where Ignis magically turns into a neko and Noctis can't keep his hands off of him.





	Devour The Cat, Noctis!

“Noct please, knock it off.” Noctis gently scratched behind Ignis’ new grown cat ears, Ignis loved the feeling of it but didn’t want to turn into a mewling mess since they’re out of the bedroom. So he tried his best to pretend he hated it.

 

“Oh come on Ignis, don’t you love it?” The king pulled him down for a kiss and reached down to grab the base of his tail. As soon as Ignis felt his fingertips, he pushed him against the nearest wall. Noctis grinned as he was pinned and pressed his lips against Ignis’ throat, “Mm Iggy, I know you like it.”

 

“That,” Ignis cleared his throat and pulled back slightly. “No matter how I feel, this isn’t appropriate outside of the bedroom.”

 

“So are you suggesting that I clear my schedule so I can fuck you?” He eyed Ignis’ twitching ears and pulled him close by the hips so he can grind against him.

 

Ignis growled and attacked Noctis’ lips with rough kisses, “Keep this up and you may very well earn punishment.”

 

“Ooh? Can’t wait.” Noctis chuckled and soon leaned in, pressing sloppy kisses along his husband’s jaw.

 

“Noct, I swear I’ll-”

 

‘You’ll what? Fuck me nice and hard so I can’t walk straight?” The image did appear lively in Ignis’ mind, and he did want to draw out constant moans from his beloved king. “Or just do me in here? It won’t matter who sees-”

 

“Are you crazy? We could scar some innocent bystander!”

 

“So? You seem up for it.” He took Ignis’ hand and slowly switched their position, opening up his lover’s shirt then leaned in to slide his tongue along his nipple. The advisor gasped out from surprise, setting a hand to the back of Noctis’ head and pressed his lips together to keep from moaning out loud. Noctis wrapped his fingers around the base of Ignis’ tail and gently tugged on it, earning a small mewl from his lover.

 

“Noct-!” Ignis arched into Noctis’ mouth and pressed his hand to his own. Noctis wrapped around his lips around what he could and rolled his tongue against his nipple, grinding their hips together. Fuck, Ignis highly enjoyed the attention and pleasure his body received. At least it seemed that way, he tried so hard to contain the mewls and whines of want. Man, he hated being turned into this half-cat thing!

  
But Noctis absolutely adored it, “Iggy.. Fuck. I’m clearing our schedule.” Noctis pulled away from Ignis then pulled him towards the throne to _devour_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy that~ I tried posting under another username since I just found out about pseuds but WOW it's publically linked to my account account. How fun.
> 
> Anyways, shall I write a sequel to this? Or perhaps more Neko Ignis adventures?


End file.
